A New Leech
A New Leech is a HTFF episode. This episode introduces the leech Sluggy. Starring Roles *Sluggy Featuring Roles *Loony *Pinkie *Big Ear Appearances *Bun *Kay and Sir Plot The episode starts with Loony eating fish in his house. When he runs out, he cries. However, a few feet underground lives Sluggy, who lives in a tunnel. He goes outside to see the huge world out there. To explore it more, he decides to make more friends. First, he tries to make Pinkie his friend. However, when she sees Sluggy, she screams, and takes out a bug spray and chases him around the whole building. As she chases him, she knocks over many objects, such as chairs and chandeliers. Finally, she grabs him and tries to decapitate him with a nut cracker. However, he bites her finger and sucks her blood, giving her a disease. She lets go and washes her wound, just in time for her garbage disposal to turn on and pull her in. Sluggy crawls away, sad, until he sees Loony sitting at his kitchen table, about to gut a fish. He slithers into his house by a mouse hole, and says "hello" to him in clear English. However, when Loony hears this, he looks at Sluggy, and takes a fork from his pocket. Sluggy sees this and makes a shocked face. Loony accidentally stabs his flooring, though. As he gets his fork from the ground, Sluggy slithers away, into Big Ear's den as he is eating mutton. When Big Ear hears the fast loon storming by, he gets angered by his noise and tries to catch him. However, Loony does not notice, and continues to chase Sluggy. Just when Sluggy gets cornered, he bites Loony's leg. However, he is too stupid to feel pain. Just when Loony lifts his fork into the air, Sluggy closes his eyes for the worst. However, Big Ear tackles Loony, and soon devours him. Sluggy sees what happened, and tries to high-five Big Ear, who, in return, growls at him. Sluggy is seen later on at his home, crying. He sadly picks up a very small knife, and begins to stab himself, until he hears his doorbell ring. He sees the person who rung it was Bun. Sluggy smiles at his friend, and the two hug (Bun hugs him with his hand, while Sluggy actually hugs him). Kay is seen carrying Sir on his shoulder, until he sees Sluggy with his new friend Bun. His stomach starts to growl, so he sneaks up on Bun, not noticing the bear trap in front of him. He steps in it, and Sir goes flying into a tree. When Kay sees this, he cries. Moral Good things come in small packages! Deaths *Pinkie is shredded by her garbage disposal. *Loony is mauled by Big Ear. *Sir crashes into a tree. Trivia *The moral is the same from Letter Late than Never. *The title is a play on words of A New Leaf, and leech. *This episode shows the inside of Loony's house. The inside is basically has brown walls and a light brown floor. He also has a picture of a pond. *This is Sluggy's debut episode. Category:Fan Episodes Category:User:RandomzSunfish23901's Episodes Category:Season 54 Episodes